


Be mine

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine

Clarke had entered the coffee shop, which seemed to have become her second home. She ordered her usual coffee and went to sit down in her usual spot. This was almost like every other day, besides the fact that the coffee shop was packed today. As she started to unpack her notebook and her pencils, she groaned loudly, great she had forgotten her books.

"One café au lait, for Alison." The waiter called out.

Clarke looked up, as she climbed out of her booth and walked towards the girl, who handed her, her coffee.

When she slid back into the booth, a tall woman appeared next to her. She had dark blonde hair and black roots and wore a black leather jacket. Her hazel eyes found Clarkes blue ones, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Do you mind if I sit down, there isn't any booth left." The mistery woman asked Clarke.

Clarke only nodded and motioned the woman to sit down, before starting to draw something on her notebook. She could feel the womans eyes on her,

"So Alison... or what should I call you? Eren? or Clair, maybe Cait or wait what about Sara?" the woman asked smirking.

Clarke was startled for a second, how did this girl know, those were all the names she had used each time she came into the coffee shop to learn.

When Clarke didn't answer the woman only raised her eyebrows in question.

"No.. its .. its Clarke!" she said as she stretched out her hand.

The woman nodded, as she shook the blondes hand, before saying;" I'm Anya."

"So Clarke what brings you here?" the woman named Anya asked.

Clarke studied the woman, before she opened her mouth.

"How do you know all those names?"

"I asked first." was all Anya said with a smirk.

They stared at each other for a moment, but when Clarke realized that she wouldn't win this starring contest she sighted deeply before saying: "Well, my roommate is busy inside the walls of our dorm with her so called boyfriend, which is leaves me having to learn here.

"That sucks!" Anya said with a laugh.

"So you owe me an answer!" Clarke demanded.

Anya just shrugged," Im just observant."

Clarke shook her head at her,"That's not a real answer."

"Well that's all you gonna get" Anya said, sipping her coffee.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl, before continuing to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Anya asked interested.

"Nothing really,"Clarke sighted as she shut her notebook close and looked up. Clarke bit her lip, she studied the woman's face in front of her. Clarke couldn't deny that this woman wasn't beautiful, her white t-shirt was tight, the abs under it clearly visible, and her smile was enough to render Clarke speechless.

"So, whats your deal?" Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Just enjoying my coffee!"

"So you didn't stalk me and wanted to finally talk to me after watching me for so long?" Clarke pouted playfully, guiding the conversation where she wanted it.

Anya almost choke on her coffee," Stalk you?"

"Well what else would you call it?" Clarke asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Observant is a good word for it!... Maybe mindful..."

"Yeah call it what you want stalker!" Clarke said as she got up with a wide smile on her face, but before she could retort another sentence, she walked into a woman, passing them. Spilling her coffee all over the womans shirt and jeans.

The woman inhaled deeply with an open mouth, jumping up and down, as the hot liquid pierced her shirt.

"AAaah, watch it dimwit! You ruined my new shirt!" The woman yelled out at Clarke. Clarke grabbed the towel, that Anya held out to her, as she dabbed at the woman's shirt and pants.

"Im sorry, god, sorry .. I ... Im sorry..." Clarke said, half in shook, half pleadingly, before the towel was pulled out of her grasp.

Only now Clarke looked up, she felt like she was hit on the head as she starred up at the woman, her brunette hair was tied back in a tight braid, her eyeliner straight on point. She dragged her eyes over the rest of the womans body, before her starring was cut off. The woman had pushed her out of the way, as she rushed probably to the bathroom.

"We should leave!" Clarke could hear Anya say behind her. As she gave the woman a look of confusion she plainly answered;" You don't want to be around when Lexa looses it! Believe me." the tall woman said, before leading Clarke out of the shop.

Clarke had walked Anya back to her dorm, she couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this woman. They had shared a couple of stories, nothing to personal tho. When they arrived in front of the taller womans dorm, Anya had told her to enter and that she will be there shortly. As she entered she heard a loud thud, looking around the door, she noticed she had slammed the door into a womans face, who was probably on her way out.

"FUCK!" the woman called out.

Clarke had rushed to her side, holding her hands in front of her, as the woman looked up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the woman from earlier said, as she spotted Clarke.

"First you throw your coffee at me, then you just leave, and now your slamming the door in my face, have I done something to you?" the woman yelled, as she held her nose and started to cross over to a mirror, looking at her bloodied nose.

"Im so so sorry! I .. I didn't mean to ... I.. Hear let me take a look at it." Clarke started as she tried to turn the womans face, her hand was slapped away.

"Who the fuck are you.... and what are you doing inside my room?" Lexa yelled frustrated.

Both their heads turned as they could hear laughter coming from the door.

Anya had watched them, amusement written all over her face.

"What so funny?" Lexa asked, clearly angered.

"Please just let me take a look," Clarke started again, as she lifted her hands to look at Lexas nose.

But they were slapped away right away, followed by an angry glare from the brunette.

"Get.. out!" Lexa yelled annoyed.

"I.. Im so sorry ..." Clarke started as she looked back at Anya who was still laughing.

"Its ok you can go! See you around Clarke!"

Clarke left, clearly relived. Anya slammed the door shut, shacking her head she let herself drop down on her bed.

"Wow, this is the last time Ill get you a date, seriously!" Anya said annoyed, with a smirk still apparent on her face.

"A what now?" Lexa asked still checking her nose.

"Oh come on Lexa, you have been talking for weeks about this girl, what you wouldn't give to finally know her name.. as she always ordered under different names and shit..."

Lexa turned around, throwing her arms exasperated up in the air;" I didn't say that, By the way that's you idea of getting me a date, spilling coffee on me and slamming the door in my face?"

"Well at least that gives you something to talk about..." Anya said, as she rolled her eyes at the angered girl. "Beside you need to get back out there again... And Clarke is perfect for you, you both are as stubborn as a mule."

Lexa turned around and threw the bloodied towel at Anya.

"I am not!"

"Sure princess!" Anya answered with a smirk.


End file.
